


Sick Day

by benishigurefujoshi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Mild Smut, Mindless Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benishigurefujoshi/pseuds/benishigurefujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DRAMatical Murder Fanfic featuring a Fem! Koujaku and Fem! Aoba where Koujaku gets sick and Aoba takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> ***Note: I welcome constructive reviews on this...but please don't be too nasty about it. I'm not a stone so I'm not going to just shrug it off 
> 
> I wrote this to start off my fluffy Fem! DRAMAtical Murder fanfics. Pardon me, I am new at writing at fanfics, so forgive me if I seem a bit rusty at first. I will try my best . I am very fond of the Fem! versions of the DRAMAtical Murder so bear with as I write awakard Fem! versions of these characters. My biggest regret is I wrote this was that I wasn't that descriptive. I was doing this at 10 at night. Gods was I tired. I don't how many chapters this will be...I planned on 4 chapters,but depending on long the chapters get,I guess it might be more than that. I would like to thank [catacylsmicconiption](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption) for inspiring me to write my first fanfic. Thanks guys 

                                               Chapter 1:Sick

 

"Aoba, wake up!" Koujaku replied shaking a sleepy Aoba by the shoulders. "Wha?" Aoba said as she opened her eyes and rubbed at them as she slowly woke up. She sat up and looka at Koujaku sleepily. Koujaku moved away a little to give Aoba room. "I'm up now" Aoba said blinking her brownish yellow eyes. Right after Aoba said that Koujaku let out a few sneezes. "I hope nobody is talking about you" Aoba said with a grin. "If it was someone, it would ethier be that german brat,the robot boy or dreadlock parrot dude or the annoying idiots that call themselves your biggest fan" "Koujaku, Noiz is god knows where,Clear is proably off on some rooftop singing a song and Mink is AWOL but not dead and bleeding in a corner alley and the two idiots are most likely gone for good" Aoba said.

 

Koujaku sneezed again and then wiped at her nose with the sleeve of her kimono. "Koujaku, ew thats gross. Use a tissue!" Aoba said wrinkling her nose in digust. "I know,babe but its a habit" Koujaku said. "Mhm,yeah. Are you sure you aren't getting sick? You've been sneezing,wiping at your runny nose,complaining of headaches and coughing for the past week" Aoba said reasoning in her mind. "Yeah, am I sick?" "We'll have to take you to the doctor to be sure. Let me go call and make an appointment" Aoba said with a worried look on her face. "Yeah, you do that, I'll sit here and sneeze and wipe at my nose" Koujaku said as her shoulders drooped at the thought of her being sick.

 

Before walking out of the room Coil in hand, Aoba draped a blanket around Koujaku's shoulders and gave her a pat on the back. "Ok lets see, call doctors office" Aoba said as she brought up the call screen on her Coil and dialed it on the screen that appeared before her. Small beeping sounds could be heard as she it. The call started to ring and Aoba got the it on the 4th ring. "Hello, Dr.Reether's Office, how may we help you" A female voice answered. The voice most likely belonged to a rosy cheeked secretary sitting behind a reception desk. "Yeah, um this is Aoba Seragaki calling to make an appointment with Dr.Reether" Aoba replied trying to sound formal. "Ah yes,are you a returning patient?" The lady asked. "No,but you are somebody that a friend refered to me" Aoba replyed. "Alrighty, so I will need to when you arrive for the appointment to fill out some forms" "Ok,I wil do that thanks" Aoba said. She got off the after a few mins of setting the date for the doctors visit. Looks like this would be intresting.


End file.
